


Stay

by Guuji



Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Noir, Spider-Man Noir - Freeform, interpret it however u want sweeties, reader - Freeform, sad ???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 05:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17277641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guuji/pseuds/Guuji
Summary: He never doubted for a fact that men like him didn't deserve happy endings.But he wanted to show you one.





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> WOWWWIEEEEE 
> 
> u know i rlly liked noir in spider-verse so i read the og noir comics & eyes w/out a face and i was surprised that ??? he wasn't as edgy as i thought he'd be . he was a cynical trashbag yeahh but he didnt ??? he didnt go around burning himself to feel something lmao 
> 
> maybe that just comes after the fact, maybe i should just read his other appearences sksksksks
> 
> theres a few kinda spoilery references of the comics bc im like that , but not rlly like ?? major plot points but ig what really is a major plot point in a spider-man origin comic

He didn’t need you. No matter how much you insisted on him staying every day, no matter how many sweet words you threw out, or how many he threw back, no matter how sad you looked every time he’d put the damned mask on without a promise to come back the other day. _He didn’t need you._

But despite that, he still found himself in your balcony, entranced by your figure, by your red lips which continuously found their way towards his, even if he was much taller. He let it happen, of course he did. He was a fool and that brought him attachment that he desperately didn’t want to feel.

“Pete...”

He put his black turtle neck on, the sun that greeted him through your open windows had inched him to do so, seeing as he did need to go back home. After quickly buckling his belt, he grabbed his black coat from your chair, failing to notice you being awake and watching his every move.

“Peter.”

And you weren’t exactly sure if he was purposely ignoring your soft, dejected voice, or if he was deep in thought yet again (his mind _was_ always on some case). Even when he was with you, you could barely distract him of thinking about something serious, even life-threatening at times, forgetting that he too needed a break. Nevertheless, his focused demeanor annoyed you, especially at moments like this. Whenever he put his shoes on without hearing your voice, whenever he blocked his beautifully sculpted face with the black mask, ready to leave…

“Peter Benjamin Parker, you better stop right at this instance!” You quickly flicked the bed sheets off of your frail body that was only covered by a silk white night gown. He looked so serious this morning, you were scared he wasn’t going to come back for a while, or even…at all. The halt he had made at your voice gave you a chance to leap out of your bed and grab onto the tail of his coat.

“(Y/N)-”

“Gods, Peter, can’t you just stay for one day?” You interrupted him, clutching tightly onto his coat like your life depended on it. It felt like it did. “Can’t we just…go grab a soda or take a walk in the park for one day like normal people?”

It felt like these words pierced him right through the heart. Sure, he was trying not to get attached, not to repeat the same mistakes he had made so long ago, but _he_ wasn’t _you_. Of course, he had assumed that you didn’t feel anything towards him, but perhaps that was just him trying to fool himself into thinking so. Had you ever stopped him like this? He couldn’t recall, but he could definitely hear the ache in your voice.

“Every single morning you get up and leave, and if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re just using me to take your edge off.” You muttered, causing Peter’s eyebrows to furrow, for his head to turn to you, himself promptly wishing he hadn’t done that. What he should’ve done was just tug away his coat from your hands and never come back, but his eyes came into contact with your crumpled-up grimace, your lightly trembling hands and your glimmering eyes that looked up at him in desperation, begging him to stay.

“(Y/N), you know I would never do that.” He said firmly, turning his body towards you, his coat still in your hands.

“Then stay.”

“I can’t-”

“Oh to hell with that!” Finally, you let go of his coat, hands moving to your face instead, helplessly wiping your eyes so he wouldn’t see the first tears that threatened to spill. “I know you can’t do a lot of things, Peter, but what you _can do_ is not slam a door in everyone’s face just because you’re scared!”

Peter’s fists clenched, he almost left, for real this time. He only managed to take two steps before he heard you sniffle though, promptly halting yet again. For a second, he remembered Felicia, how she had turned him down every time he went to see her. You were feeling the same dejection he had felt way back when, except unlike Felicia, who held no feelings of infatuation towards him, he…

“Can’t you understand, I don’t want to see you get hurt because of me.” Various images flashed before his eyes. Lippy telling him Felicia never wanted to see him again, aunt May almost falling victim to Toomes, Robbie, sitting and staring off into the horizon because he had no will anymore, uncle Ben... All because he wasn’t quick enough, all because he wasn’t clever enough to stop everyone he knew from getting hurt. “Everyone I know, everyone I knew – eventually they all just…”

You looked up, wiping the stray tears from your eyes, though not being able to let the hiccups subside just yet. “I just…” You began, strutting slowly towards him and grabbing him by the hand once you were finally close enough, your thumb brushing against his index finger gently and your big teary eyes looking up at him. “I just wish you didn’t live in the past like this…”

He tried, he tried desperately with every inch of his body to resist your innocent charm, but unlike Felicia, who was quick to dismiss him after a night together, he couldn’t help but fall in love with you, he couldn’t help but think how it would feel to hold you affectionately, to hold your petite hands in his own whenever you were cold. And you were so focused with trying not to break into tears so close to him, that you barely registered him tugging his mask up ever so slightly, just so he could slam his lips against yours. Except this time – the way he snaked his arms around your waist slowly, the way your knees buckled merely because of how gentle the kiss felt, how you both sunk to the ground, still kissing – it all felt much more genuine and you couldn’t fight the tears that ended up escaping, except this time they were happy.

“I’ll stay,” he started once he pulled away, his arms around you and your hands placed gently on his chest. “But only if you promise you will.”

_“I promise.”_

And he believed your words, he had no other choice. You had said them with so much conviction, it breathed life into him, breathed hope of him finally turning a new leaf. And he would _smile_ , he would smile when he thought of you, he would smile when you two were out together enjoying the nice summer air. In fact, he smiled so much around you, he even managed to forget that every single second that brought a smile to his face before he had even met you was short-lived. It was always _so short-lived_.

And seeing your form falling right in front of his eyes, blood beginning to coat the floor was a harsh reminder that his world was never meant to be pretty, men like him could never find happiness or love.

“Kingpin sends his regards.” He heard the man say from a neighboring building, right before fleeing. God how he wished he could’ve taken that bullet for you, how he wished he hadn’t decided to visit you this night. He really was a fool, a careless one at that, he didn’t even bother to check if anyone was following him, he was just far too eager to see you.

The mask was always heavy, but never this much. What a damned fool, should’ve known better than to enter through your balcony still dressed as Spider-Man.

Your landline was right there, right there on the bedside table and if he were still the normal Peter he used to be, he would’ve called 911 without stopping for a second to think, but he had seen so many corpses, so many shots to know that this one was lethal. But he could see…he could see your pale face, your eyes devoid of any life still blinking and looking up at him and though he was a weak man, he still faced you and kneeled next to your barely breathing body. His gloved hands picked you up and shoved your face in his chest, just so he could hold you like he intended before coming here.

“Hey, this…doesn’t mean we’re breaking up you know…” Your voice was weak and you could barely lift your shaking hands to grab hold of his turtle-neck. He wanted to tell you to shut up, not to waste your breaths on trying to comfort him into thinking it’ll be alright, but he couldn’t utter it out. You could hear his heartbeat speeding up, you could feel his chest rising and falling unnaturally fast and you felt so, _so_ bad. You really should’ve learned how to protect yourself…

“Pete…” You muttered, trying to push yourself away just slightly, but lacking the energy to. His hold was…quite too strong in your current state. “Peter, just look at me…”

But he was always too weak in your presence, he let you push yourself away, let your hands find their way to the hems of his mask, tugging it away with one swift motion, revealing his eyes that were, unfortunately, full of tears. This sight made you tear up as well, you were never a negative nancy, that was for sure, but seeing Peter so distraught made you panic just a little bit. And maybe you knew that it was the end for you, that if he could’ve saved you, you would be laying in a hospital bed right now, but you certainly didn’t want to show it.

“I’m going to be alright, okay? I’ll just sleep it off at some hospital and…in a few weeks we’ll…we’ll-” you wanted to reassure him, but that helpless sob that made its way out of your lips somehow reminded both of you that a brighter future was no longer a possibility. Instead, you placed your hands on his cheeks as steadily as you could and brought your lips to his own. If these were your last breaths then, damn it, you weren’t going out without a kiss. You felt the way his lips trembled when he kissed back, but you decided to ignore it, for the happiness you felt to have someone who cared so deeply for you was too powerful, as selfish as it was.

Unfortunately for both of you, the moment his lips left yours, your vision was blinded by numerous black dots and Peter was the only one to hear a distant siren rushing towards the apartment. He highly doubted that you could be brought back though, after all, men like him could not have a happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> i was like :((( i want peter to smile, so if u do too then u can just say reader lived and honestly that'd be cute
> 
> but imagine all the angst i could milk out of that ufufufu
> 
> ANYWAYS THO if you liked this, feedback is superrr appreciated !!


End file.
